I Was Always Told I Was Worthless, But Then I Meet You
by Raven An Uchiha
Summary: My story before I knew I was worth something more then rehab, a boyfriend that made me want to kill myself and a family that in the end never wanted a child and just got rid of me. SasuSaku One-shot


My story before I knew I was worth something more then rehab, a boyfriend that made me want to kill myself and a family that in the end never wanted a child and just got rid of me.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, some might say he is a jerk, or a 'human ice-cube', but your way off your our at Neptune and we are on earth. The Sasuke i came to know and love is sweeter then the sweetest candy, softer the a fuzzy pillow,and warmer then the sun. But I wont lie I hated him for as long as i can remember. He would always pick on my and just piss me off to the point that I wanted to bet the shit out of him. But my Junior years ago it all changed, everything. The people i hang out with, my family, and even who I was going to date.

* * *

My boyfriend before Sasuke was...okay. We want out had some good time's, and he was there for me when i really needed him.. well sometimes. But after about a year he started to get a temper and if someone made him really mad he would take it out on my. He would yell at me for the stupidest thing just to get his anger out or he would plan out beat me as he did me would also say the meanest things. Well what i believed was the meanest but it still hurt. I never knew what I DID to get hit and yelled at and called names that put me in rehab for self-harm.

* * *

I tried to kill myself once, but my 'best friend' at the time Karin come over to my house unexpected and stopped me. She told my Mother and Father, they then looked me over for anything that made it look like i was hurting myself. They found my 'boyfriends' lost blow out and sent me. God it sucked. But it also changed my life, forever and for the better.

* * *

I was in a group of 3 girls. We all had tried/done the same things. Tried to kill our self's and had hurt our self's or are parents though we did. We all talked and learned about one another past. We were there for 10 weeks. We all became best friends, we were pretty much sisters. I love them, them being...

* * *

Ino, She has long pale blond hair and light blue eyes. She loves shopping, and is great at hair, nails, and outfits, She was in rehab for cutting, starving, smoking, and trying to kill herself after being raped by he ex-boyfriend Sai. He used her and cheated on her after a 3 year relationship. Her mother was murdered one day when her and her dad had gone out to see houses and ride around. They never found out who it was.

* * *

Tenten, She has brown hair that's really long when its down and not in to buns she has brown eyes, she is a tomboy/goth, she's in here because she had been raped and abused by her dad and her dads friend over the past 5 years. Her mom had also died after becoming very sick. That's when her dad started what he was doing till about a week before coming to the hell hole. Her best friend Neji knew but she told him he couldn't till anyone or her dad might hurt he really bad. but when she came to school with a brush on me cheek for getting slapped and a broken arm and two ribs he told the school counselor. She had been starving herself plus her dad didn't really feed her.

* * *

And lasted Hinata, She has blue/black hair and clear eye's, She shy as shy gets. She gets bullied in school for it and she gets the hell beat out of her at home by her dad that thinks she is nothing and not worth shit her family is loaded too but she hasn't gottin new outfits in at lest 2 years only ripped hand-me-downs from her sister that helps her dad best her. She's tried to kill herself multiple times but was stopped or was saved. She's scared shitless of any person that even said hi to her. Her father has hit her since she was 5 years old. And its not her first time in rehab. She literately has he own padded room here no one else ever goes in there even when she's not here.

* * *

After our 10 weeks we all promised to stay in touch we all are going to the same school in the fall but we have a couple weeks till then. We all had a plan where we will all get jobs and save up money so next year we can get a place together and get away from are mothers, fathers or both. We also promised that we never tell the parents about one another or our plans. After that we all want are separate ways.

* * *

The day when I got home my parents were out and I was so happy, happier then i have been in years. I walked in the house and was about to go to the kitchen when i noticed someone was on the sofa, and i know exactly who it was. "Kiba?" I had said to the person on my sofa. He got up and walked over to me, stared at me for a moment them slammed me into a wall. He was yelling about how I was careless and how I an so stupid for letting my parents see what he had done to me. I was scared I had no idea what was going to happen. But I knew one thing, I had to get out of there before he did do something. So I kicked him in he manhood and ran out the door after he feel calling me a "fucking bitch" and that I would pay for that. But I just ran, I ran as fasted as i could till I finely fell on someone.

* * *

I looked to see who it was and to say I was sorry. But then I heard Kiba yell my name. I was panicking now I just wish I was over I didn't think this should happen to me I didn't know what I did for this to happen to me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I remember I had run into someone I turned my head to see who the piss person was going to be, and i was shocked to see that there were warm worried black eye looking at me.

* * *

It was Sasuke Uchiha, the kid that picked on me all the time in school and pissed me off to the point I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I heard my name again and it was closer I looking at Sasuke I was bagging him to help me but i didn't say a word. He seem to understand she picked me up and ran with me in his arms bridal style. I looked behind us and I wanted to cry Kiba was so close, to close for my liking I look up at Sasuke and he said something so simple but its something that I will never forget. "Sakura, I not going to let him hurt you an more, I promise." After that I cried into Sasuke chest, as he started to run faster if it was even possible.

* * *

We finely lost Kiba and Sasuke had taken me to his house, he went and woke up his mother and father as I sat on the sofa. When Sasuke returned he had his parents with him Sasuke sat next to me and his parents sat on the coffee table in front of us. Sasuke's mother asked if I wanted anything I was going to say no thank you but Sasuke beat me to it with the complete opposite answer, But he get some points he asked for my favorite thing in the world and I almost never have it. Peppermint hot coco with real wipe cream I asked how he new that he told me he seen me one day at a cafe and I had gotten it and it looked like I was enjoying it so he thought I would have wanted it. I only smiled as his mother handed me the cup and told me it was hot so to be careful.

* * *

After I had finished Sasuke's dad finely started to talk and he asked me what was going on because he was still confused after Sasuke waking. I sighed and told then everything. Sasuke's mom was crying as she hugged me as she asking out load who would do that so such a sweet girl. Sasuke's dad asked if I wanted to try to get a hold of my parents. I said yes and Sasuke gave me his phone. I sat on the sofa waiting for my mom or dad to answer with the Uchiha family waiting with me even Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who woke up after smelling my coco. When my mom answered the phone I I put it on speaker and started a conversation with her that I will never forget, ever.

* * *

_**Sakura's mother**_

_sakura_

_"__**hello?"**_

_"hello mom?"_

_**"what the hell do you want Sakura I'm doing something!?"**_

_"I'm calling from a friends at schools house an-"_

_**"wait, you have friends, but your so worthless how is it even possible?"**_

_"MOTHER!?" _

_**"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"**_

_"...I'm sorry."_

_**"Better now what are you doing?"**_

_"I need you to come and pick me up at my friends."_

_**"HAHAHAHAHAHA and why the hell should I do that?"**_

_"Because Kiba is trying to pretty much kill!..."_

_**"Then let him kill you..."**_

_"..Wh..what did you say."_

_**"I said THEN LET HIM KILL YOU! did you hear me now?"**_

_"Why would you say that?"_

_**"Why? You wanna know why, ok I'll tell you, its because you're a wast of money, food, and space. Me and you're father never even wanted you. If it wasn't for you're stupid slutly friend you'd be died and my life would be so much simpler. So go and let you fucked up boyfriend kill you and make it easier on the world to have one less wast of space and don't call me again. I DON'T WANT YOU GET IT THOUGH YOU'RE HEAD!"**_

_***click, **__beep, beep, beep*_

* * *

I might have just got out of a 10 week rehab for self-harm but it I wasn't with the Uchiha's I would have killed/hurt myself. I could believe it my mother had just told me that for that lasted 17 years she never wanted me. I was mad, confused, and sad, mostly sad. I did even know I was crying into Sasuke's chest i was so messed up at the moment I did care. Sasuke's dad called my mother on his cell and told her that I had 'gotten it throw my head' and him, Sasuke, Itachi, and some other guys would be over tomorrow to pick up ALL of my belongings and she had gotten her wish.. I wouldn't be going back there.

* * *

I guess I cried myself asleep in Sasuke's arms because when I opened my eye's I seen him under me sleeping. I could fell his arm pulling me close to him in a safe way. I just stared at him for a couple minutes. He look adorable I was giggling to myself. He started to wake up so I layed my head back down to act like I was asleep. I was listening to his heart beat it was calming. I loved it I loved it all the safe felling from his arms around me holding me close, his heartbeat that was calming and made me want to go to sleep again, and the warmth from his body. I never wanted it to end, I though I was dreaming and if I was I sure as hell never wanted to wake up. I felt one of Sasuke's arms move up to my face he was brushing my hair out of my face. Then he started talking to himself but of course i heard it, and in glad i did it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told me. He had said...

* * *

"God I wish you knew just how beautiful you are, and how much you are worth, I wish this wasn't happening to you, I like seeing the smiley giggly Sakura from school, the one I pick on trying to get you to smile or giggle for me but sadly just make you mad, sorry for that, but i just wish it was me you smile for or giggle, I have for some time now well since that first day or freshman year, but of course I try and get YOU to notice me and I make you wanna beat me up but its still pretty cute and funny to see you mad..."

* * *

I though he was done and I was going to tell him something but I was cut off when he continued.

"Kiba is that biggest asshole/Idiot in the world I swear. He's hurting the most amazing person In the world, and has no idea what he's missing, what he had. He was lucky to have you and he treated you like this. I wish I knew sooner I would have done something a long time ago. I'm stupid for not noticing and i'm sorry. But now you just need to wake up Saku so we can get you out of that hell and get you to heaven, like you're meant to be a beautiful angel in a happy place."

* * *

I was crying and giggling at the end. I never in my life would have though that would come from Sasuke Uchiha. I hugged his as tight as I could as I cried and laughed. I think I surprised his because he was laying there as I hugged him asking how long I was awake and what all I heard and why I was crying. I looked at him and smiled and giggled more. I had to said something that would surprise him just a little more if it was possible you had to see that look on his face that's was was making me smile and laugh harder then even before it was so red it was like a tomato and his eye had widened from shock and his mouth was open in a small o shape.

* * *

"heyy you're the one with the 3 year crush and waning me to smile and giggle FOR YOU Sasuke-kun. I heard everything I wake up before you, and I'm crying and giggling/laughing because one you thought I was asleep that hole time, two because no one has ever said anything like that to me, and three because of the look on you're face."

* * *

"You heard all that?... I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

* * *

It was a good thing if I didn't heard that I don't know what my live would be like today. But I don't really wanna find out. After I told him how much that meant to me and how happy I was he kissed me, god I never wanted it to end it was the best kiss in the world. I knew I wanted to stay like that and I knew I was gottin to be hurting tomorrow because Kiba was going to beat the hell out of me for final breaking up with him. Something I should have done a long, long time ago.

* * *

I went to Kiba's place when Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, there dads, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sasuke's dad went to get all my stuff from my parents. When I seen Neji I hugged him and told him thank you for saving my sisters life. He and everyone else had know Idea what I was talking about and Sasuke was jealous He demanded an answer for that and I simply told him I meet his best friend at rehab for 'self-harm' and we were close and I was thanking him for saving her.

* * *

At Kiba's I told him I was done with him thinking he could beat the shit out of me when he was pissed, and it was over. Yea he didn't take that very well. He beat me and then told me that it was ok he had been dating someone behind my back anyways. It did hurt me as much as it should have, I told him I hoped she like the rough type then and walked out. That hurt though simply walking out looking like I was perfectly fine, I think he broke one or two of my ribs.

* * *

I walked to my 'house' to help get everything, but I was shocked and scared when I got there. The cops were there, I ran in the house forgetting the pain in my side, I got in and scared asking what the hell was going on. Even that girls were there.

* * *

A cop asked my name I told him and he asked if I knew that guys that were coming to pick up my stuff, I told him I did and I asked them to pick it up because my mother made it clear the night before that she didn't want me. I was so happy when they told me that were talking my parents always for drugs. I was told that when the guys got there they were saleing and Sasuke's dad was a cop so he called all his friend for a drug bust that had been going to for sometime now about 10 weeks that hole time I was gone.

* * *

I moved in with the Uchiha's and school had started the girls all moved out and into there new boyfriend place's. The girls parents were taken away for abuse and rape. Hinata ended up with Naruto. Tenten with Neji not surprising since they had been best friends since they were 3 and Ino lives with Shikamaru. Kiba's girlfriend was Karin and I got into a big fight with her and told her I didn't want to be friends with her or the other girls that hung around her.

* * *

Today I'm happy something I never though I would be. I married Sasuke a year after high school. I'm 25 now and work as a special agent for rape or abuse cases. Itachi's my partner and Sasuke is the owner of the Uchiha company. when I was 23 me and Sasuke had our first baby boy Sachi and last year we had our little girl Kaura. I never though for a second I would be so happy, Sasuke has made me realize how much I am worth, and I'm glad I meet him i'm glad he was there for me and saved me, because if not I would believe what Kiba and my parents told me about being worthless.

* * *

I was always told I was worthless, but then I meet you...Sasuke, and I thank you ever day for saving me and being there for me for loving me and for making me realize

~I'm worth something~


End file.
